A new Love
by Angels-Mists
Summary: Guni predicts there is a new vampire and Shido and Yayoui bumps into it what will happen keep reading to find out
1. The Encounter

The Encounter Chapter One  
  
(AN-Samara's just a made up charactor of mine)  
  
Shido grumbles as he flips through a stack of newspaper on his desk. The day was long and boring,not having one report of a Night breed. He looks up and over to were Yayoui sat on the couch her head thrown back and she had let out a deep sigh. "Something doesn't feel right." Guni said stooping out of Shido's hair and landing on the desk. Her squeaky voice emitting into the silence. Both Shido and Yayoui looks at her.  
"Huh?..what do you mean Guni." Shido asked a bit confused tone.  
"I mean..there's something not normal."Guni said rubbing her chin in thought.  
"A new breed." Yayoui asked standing up and walked over to the desk and sliding up onto the desktop, almost knocking over the stack of paper.Shido held them back into position.  
"Yes i think so. I think it's another Vampire." She said closing her eyes and thought for a few moments.  
"Another vampire."Shido exclaimed in shock.  
  
Just then the door shot open and Rio sprung in cheerfully,a big smile on her face and eyes closed as she ran in."I'm back" she laughed.She looked at Shido then to Yayoui."Huh? whats with the faces you guys." Her eyes looked at them and blinked before walking forward to the desk.  
"Guni thinks there's a new breed out there,a vampire like us Rio." Shido said standing up, to move the stack of papers from the desk.  
"oh." Was all Rio could say.  
"Rio, why don't you make some coffee while me and Shido talk about some plans to figure out what too do with this new breed." Yayoui said smiling down at her.  
Rio nods."Alright" Rio said walking into the kitchen.  
Guni watched as Rio left the room." I hope it's friendly." Guni spoke softly her red eyes blinking.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
Samara stood ontop a hundred story building watching many cars zip past. It was already sundown. She was alone in this world and knew what she was.Not human thanks to the vampire named Cain she was trapped in the timeless error being only a little over a hundred years of age she could not yet forgive him for what he had done to her. She was in search of Cain and she could kill him if it was possible.  
A black figure vanished into the clearing.'huh?' she thought to her self as she takes off down the side of the building in great speed.She leaped of the cars into the ally. she followed to where the breed had gone. She followed the breed to the Bay Bridge. A loud Crash soon follow when she saw the breed.Her brows furrowed tightly together as her violet eyes watched as the breed took over a young man. The man staggered out of the car slumped over. Samara's eyes widened as she thrashed forward towards it.  
"Stop...There breed.relese the body." She yelled as she bit into her finger forming a long blood sword and took stance.  
The breed started to laugh,followed with some chocking."you gotta be kidding, I just found a perfect obtainer. It's not as damaged as the other." It chorkled, slowly turning to face her.She lunges forward her blood sword poised as swung at it.they dualed for a few minutes before she thrashed it. The body fell as a large blackish-brown creature emerged out of it and took off.  
Samara straightened as the blood sword disintegrated turning into a pile of blood on the floor."Damn!.another one got away." She growled as beaming car lights focused on her. She growled slightly shading her eyes from the blinding light.  
Shido and Yayoui stepped out of the red car."Who are you." Shido called Questionly.  
She leapt out of the light and turned to face them. Her deep violet hair (little bit darker then Shidos.) swayed around her and her violet eyes looked at Shido.She pants heavily as she backs away. "That you'll never know." She laugh jumping into the air and disappeared.  
"hmmm...She must of been the new Vampire that Guni predicted." Yayoui Encluded as she looked to where Samara had been,then down to where the blood sword puddled onto the ground.Yayoui walked steadily to the body on the ground and scanned it,Yayoui scanned both sides of the neck not seeing a bite mark on it.She dipped a pair of fingers into the blood and examined it before sniffing it. it was blood alright.  
Shido walked up behind her and squated and dipped his finger into the blood as well.The red liquid dripped down onto the ground from his fingers and he raised them to his lips and licked the liquid. "it's not human blood."He reported and lowered them down too wipe his fingers off on a napkin in his side pocket.  
"Not Human.What do you mean."Yayoui pulled back in shock her eyes wide.  
"It's what Guni said,a vampire."He answered back as he stood up and looked into the dark night sky.  
"We should head back it will be sun up soon Shido."Yayoui said her voice breaking into the silence that held the time for a few moments.  
As if in a trance Shido snapped into attention and looked to Yayoui."Alright."His tone was soft and he looked back to where the girl had disappeared to.  
They climb into the red sports car and was silent for a few moments."when we get back you a Rio should have your fixing."Yayoui said,her eyes not leaving the road. Shido only nods.  
'We'll meet again,Shido.' Samara said throught his thoughts. Samara began to laugh softly.  
  
Shido snapped his eyes open and he engulfed a mouthful of air.Yayoui turns her head sharply to look at him."Shido what is it." She asked quickly and she looked at him worriedly.  
Shido shook is head of thought."Oh it's n-nothing Yayoui."He Said as if nothing had happened.  
  
They soon arrive back at their office and Rio and Guni sat on the couch talking, and they looked up when the door opened. Rio eyes lit up happy to see that Shido and Yayoui were safe."Guni."Shido said as he walked over to his desk,pulling back the chair to sit.  
"Yes. What is it Shido."Guni said in her most squeaky tone,and she flew up to where Shido had taken his place.]  
"We had an incounter with what we think is the new Vampire."Yayoui said before Shido could say anything,her hands gestured as she said it,closing her eyes she plumped down next to Rio on the couch.  
Guni eyes lit up in excitement, wanning to hear about this new Vampire."What was she like Shido."She asked blinking her large red eyes and she sat down next to him.  
"Yeah..was it nice or anything."Rio asked in after,her eyes focused on Shido's face.  
Shido nods in agreement to tell them."Tell you the truth i really don't know how she is."He shrugged slightly."But i am going to figure it out though tomarrow i'll see if i can find her."He added.  
"it was a female." Rio said her voice monotone.  
"yes.It was." Yayoui said flipping her hair back,and it hits Rio gently in the face.  
"hmmm. A female vampire."Guni said in thought.  
"one thing i don't understand is why she would go after NightBreeds."Shido said a puzzled look on his face and he looked up at the ceiling his arms folded behind his head.  
"What it attacked a breed.i geuss she'll be the same as you then Shido.Don't you think,it sounds like any way."Guni said flapping her long small wings. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
(AN-how is it so far)  
  
Samara entered a neatly kept apartment.It was soft purple color with black furniture.Few ferns occupied the corners of what supposed to be a living room. There was a dest in one room. Piled of paper.She was doing her own Breed Detector. A Small blue creature known as Ashira (like guni but blue)."Your back."Ashira sqwaked as she flew to Samara.  
"Yes. the breed got away again."She said in a disappointing tone as she through down her black leather trench coat down onto the couch.She then headed to the fridge and pulls of a jar that contained some blood and glupped it down.She finish Two jars when she was full.  
"Thats alright Samara there's always next time"Ashira said diving into cover in her hair.  
"yeah your right."Samara said as she headed into a differnet room that was dark and went two sleep. 


	2. A Dream

A Dream  
  
After they had their fix of blood Shido headed to his coffin to take in some shut eyes. While the others sat in the other room engaged in a deep conversation, about the new vampire whom Yayoui and Shido saw earlier that day. Slowly Shido drifted into sleep, his mind fogged as a slow vision proceeded into his mind. He stirred slightly as sweat began to form above his brows. It began to worsen and the perspiration wetted his hair plastering it to his forehead. His eyes moved fiercely behind its lids, as it soon became a nightmare.  
  
********************************DREAM********************************  
  
Shido looked around in the darkness of his mind; as slowly a faded figure slowly approached, it then became clearer. He watched curiously at the passing girl, the expression on her face was one of a serious mixed in with a hatred feeling. Her eyes violet eyes locked on the ground and her brows furrowed. Rain poured not nicely down soaking her completely. It was around midnight, so that's what Shido guessed.  
  
Not far down the street, a man with blonde golden hair emerged from the darkness of the street; its streetlights were dimly set. Shido eyes widened as he recognized the man. "Cain" he mumbled. The man moved closer to the girl; his eyes looked normal but yet they weren't a hot expression of irregular surrounded him. Shido felt what was about to happen to the girl.  
  
The girl came to a halt as she took a look out into a marine full that was full of boats. A ghostly fog had set; and it crept across the ocean surface, rolling over waves towards the bay. The streets were completely deserted feeling ghostly, no signs of human life for many miles. When the man approached her. He looked into her deep violet eyes with a wondering look and in slight concern expression. "Why is such a lovely girl doing out in this weather." His accent soothing, one that was not normally heard around this part of town.  
  
She looks at him her deep violet eyes looking; taking in his facial detail. "I on my way home from work." Her voice was soft and stern as she looked away. "Now if you'll excuse me.I must be on my way." She said as she circled around him and continued to walk down the street.  
  
"Can I get your name miss." He called out after her turning to see her. His long golden blonde hair swung around him as he turns around and his piercing yellow eyes seem to go through her.  
  
" My name is Samara Tomoyo." She yelled over her shoulder and continues walking. Her paces quickened as she heard her footsteps, her heart pounds. She looked slightly back to were the man when the footsteps stopped. She stopped to take a look, noticing that he was gone. 'Huh?' She thought as she turned back to the way she was going, and bumped into him, her eyes grew wide and she noticed what he was and she attempts to let out a stifle scream only to have it cut short.  
  
Shido eyes grew wide as he saw Cain fully transformed into a vampire. "No." Shido yelled as he lunged forward in hopes to stop Cain. Only to have fallen through him  
  
Everything went dark once again and quiet. The surroundings have changed and a little amount was heard around in the darkness. He was now standing in the depths of the shadows in a small-secluded place. He looked around and noticed the two figures of a man and young women. It was Cain and the young girl known as Samara Tomoyo.  
  
Cain thrushes the girl down onto the floor of the room and closed the door behind him, and he was fully transformed, the only thing odd was that he hadn't attacked her yet. But then Cain began to speak, his accented voice flowing with each word he spoke. " Samara, join me into the eternal darkness. You then can be my piress and together we'll dominate the world." He said moving in front of the door, blocking it so she wouldn't escape.  
  
Her violet eyes quaked in tears and her brow furrowed close seeing that he was a vampire. "Never!! Now please, I beg you please don't hurt me and let me go free." She said her soft tone quaked; She backed slowly away from him. Pressing slowly against the cold hard stonewall. Her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath.  
  
He only chuckled. "I think not my piress." He said as he walked forward towards her in long staggered step. He smiled baring his fangs of white. He looked down to where she sat shaking, her close to her chest and her eyes wide as she looked at him. He lifted her up and captured her chin with his hand, raising it to him and he lowered his head and took in her mouth.  
  
Shido stood wide-eyed. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed seeing a small bead of blood trickling down her chin. Cain pulled back and smiled evilly slowly averting his gaze, looking over to the darkness were Shido stood and smiled as if he could only see him.  
  
Shido's widened his eyes in confusion. 'What. But how. Could he have seen me? Damit Cain.' He said in a growling thought.  
  
***************************END OF DREAM***************************  
  
Shido sat up, into a sitting position, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest feeling as if it was about to jump out. He scanned the room and noticed that he was back, back in his own room.  
  
The door bursts opened, unexpectedly causing him to jump, and then seeing Yayoui, Rio and Guni racing quickly into the room a look of worry on their faces. "Shido are you alright," Yayoui asked walking quickly to the coffin side.  
  
"Yeah you gave us a fright when you screamed. It sounded as if you were being killed or something." Guni said as she lowered down and stood on the side of the coffin.  
  
Slowly Shido regained his breath and his composer and nodded. "Yeah. I-I thinks I'm all right you guys." He assured them and got up out of the coffin.  
  
"Are you sure Shido. I think you were having a nightmare or something." Rio said helping him gets out of the coffin. "I'll go and make coffee." She said and bounded out of the room.  
  
Shido slowly followed and headed to his desk and pulled back the chair to it and sat down. "So are you going to tell us what happened." Yayoui asked sliding up onto the desktop and looked down to him. " It must have been something horrible to make you yell no like that anyway." She shrugged closing her eyes.  
  
He lets out a shallow sigh, closings his eyes while he did so. "I guess so." He sat up resting his elbows on the desktop his hands folded under his chin to keep his chin propped up. They sat down and listened to Shido as he began. " It was about a girl. I think it was the vampire girl as a human along while ago. Cain was in it." He said.  
  
" What about Cain?" Guni said sitting down in front of him.  
  
Shido nods. "It was him. He turned her in a vampire. Her name is Samara Tomoyo." He said popping into conclusion.  
  
*******************************Samara's home.****************************  
  
Samara Woke up to the lower snore of Ashira next to her. She grumbles at the Urban Faerie and she slipped out her bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she made her way fumble to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she glanced at the jars of blood. She smiled as she took out one. Opening one she guzzled it down quickly. 'We'll meet Shido. And Cain I will destroy you.' She said in thought as she looked out into the blinding light.  
  
(AN-I hope its good so far I was righting it took me on hr to right this that's during my LA class.() 


	3. ReEncounter

Re-encounter  
  
Samara opens the door to her walk in closet, and walked in. The room was a deep burgundy in color with few lights were dimly lit. The walls were packed full of clothing of sorts of colors. She scanned the wall that held many outfits of all sorts of colors. She pulled out a long black leather jacket along with a black pair of pants and a black sleeveless turtleneck. Carrying over her arm she moved out of the closet and head to the bathroom, which was a soft violet color. She placed the clothing onto the marble counter, which had just been newly furnished. She took out a single white- feathered towel and placed it next to her outfit.  
  
She sighed softly as she places a slender hand onto the taps of the tub and turned it clockwise till it was warm. She then poured some bubble bath beneath the faucet forming soft mounds of bubbles. She undressed and slipped into the warm water groaned at the warmness. The air of the bathroom grew moist and steam readily rose from the hotness of the water." Geeze hot enough for you Samara." Ashira said managing to fly onto the counter.  
  
Samara laughed as she looks over to the small blue urban faerie, sitting up to turn off the water. She was completely covered by the bubbles. "Could be a bit warmer." Samara laughed as she sighed lowering more.  
  
Shortly after she got up and sighed and grabbing the towel from off the counter and wrapped it around her waist and stepped out. She picked up her sleeveless turtleneck after completely dried and slipped it on. After completely dressed she slipped on her heeled boots and trench coat and puts on her sunglasses and walked out the apartment followed by Ashira who dove into her hair.  
  
************************** Shido looked out the window, Yayoui was out with Rio and He sat alone with Guni in front of him. He sighs and closes his eyes, can't wait to see what night breed shall come in hand tonight. ****************************** Later that night.  
  
Samara roamed through the streets, which were dimly lit. The night was surprisingly quiet to have night breeds roaming around. She lets out a shallow sigh as she slips her hands into the deep pockets of her trench coat. She was searching for what she hoped would be an active breed yet nothing was among the shadows.  
  
A startling crash followed with a shrill scream. Samara head jerks to the direction of the sound and soon followed it. She slips into the shadows of the ally and leaps over garbage cans and bags lining the ally. The night breed glances up at her and hisses before taking off hurrily down the street and soon jumped over onto a top of a building. She furrowed her brows as she went after the breed. She leaps up onto the same building as the creature came to a complete stop in its tracks. The foul smell penetrated out from the body it had taken over. The shoulders were slumped and rose with every heavy breath. It slowly turned around and faces her. A smile bared on its face its long curved canines exposed and see through drool ran down every curved tooth in its month. "Stop was you are and release the body you have taking hold." She growled as she withdrew a single hand to cover her nose from the stench.  
  
All the breed did was breathe heavily no words came forth from him. Its eyes drew wide as a sudden rustle caught her ears; she turned quickly around to face her. She noticed the man from the other night was standing behind her his hands in his coat pocket. He lurched forward to the breed as soon drew him out and defeated him, simply.  
  
"Who may I ask who you are? What do you think you are doing?" She growled as she stared intensely at him as she straightened. Her brows furrowed as she folded her arms across against her chest.  
  
He looked at her astonished, as if haven't seen one like her with such beauty. Her hair was of deep violet in color; her violet eyes twinkled in the night moonlight. " My name is Shido the night breed Detective. And I was simply doing my job." He said once out of day dream." And can I ask your name, miss." He saw her pull back slightly.  
  
"My name is Samara Tomoyo. And everything was under control." She said disbelievingly.  
  
"Your new in town aren't you." Shido asked and saw an expression that he must be right.  
  
"Yes, how did you now." She calmed slightly, a confused look on her face. "What are you getting at Shido."She asked after.  
  
"You're a Vampire aren't you." Shido asked out of nowhere his eyes calm. His hair waved gently in the night breeze making him look so gallant.  
  
She looked at him shockly. She couldn't believe what he had just asked and thought of what to say. She unfurrowed her brows and looked away slightly before returning his gaze. "How do you know that I'm a vampire.huh?" she questioned him.  
  
His face grew serious slightly a bit stern. "I no who did it to you as well. I saw it in my dream Samara. Did a man by the name of Cain trick you. A man with long blonde hair." He asked approaching her cautiously and slowly.  
  
She thought for a few minutes before looking at him question. "How do you know Cain? And yes if you must know that." She said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"That man known as Cain turned me into one as well." He said before Guni flew out of his hair and flew to look at her.  
"So this is her huh?" Guni said in her usual annoying squeaky voice as she circled her investigating her details. "She's fine ain't she?" She looking at him with a large smile on her face and closing her eyes.  
  
" Oh you also have a Urban Faerie as well huh?" She said looking at Guni with a smug smile.  
  
Shido had begun to flush to what Guni had said and grabbed hold of Guni embarrassedly. "As Well?" he said a confuse expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah I have one, her names Ashira. But she's blue." She said.'errr what's this feeling' she suddenly thought realizing what she was doing.  
  
"Oh Ashira, that was her name. That's my cousin." Guni said gleely  
  
"Oh. Really." He said softly looking at Guni In surprise and smiled slightly shaking his head. "So when did you arrive." He asked her in a sigh.  
  
She smiled sleepily. "I hitched a ride." She laughs in a shrug. Flying back to Shido's shoulder and landed on it.  
  
He shook his head before looking at her. "Care to join us back at my office." He asked, watching, waiting for her reply and expression.  
  
It was silent for a few minuets, before she answered his question. Reassuring her answer. She gave a slight nod. "Alright." Her tone calm and searching her for reassurement.  
  
The wind picked up, and they were on their way to his office.  
  
(AN-I hope you like this story so far and I wonder if I should attempt to write a inu-yasha fic of gundam wing even escaflowne one? Well e-mail me or leave a review to say which one I should start up next.) 


End file.
